In a sewing machine in which any one of a plurality of different stitch patterns may be rendered effective, indication to the machine operator of the selected pattern has for the most part been accomplished by a shiftable mechanical indicator such as a dial indicator or the like. Since it is additionally advantageous continuously to display representation of all of the selectable stitch patterns, prior mechanical indicators being restricted in size, provide poor indication of selected pattern particularly where the sewing machine is used in a poorly illuminated area. The present invention is particularly adapted for use on a sewing machine in which all selectable stitch patterns are represented on the sewing machine and involves a novel and significantly cost effective arrangement for indicating by illumination the representation of the selected stitch pattern.